An Akatsuki Father's Day
by kiyomiuchiha
Summary: Father's Day is just around the corner! Tian Zi Kakuzu and Hidan's daughter and Maki Sasori and Deidara's daughter decide to celebrate it. What kind of gifts do these 10 year old girls have in mind?


**A small girl with silver hair and green eyes walked into the kitchen of a dimly lit home. At the table another little girl, who had red hair and blue eyes, was sitting at the table with a woman with black hair. The girl at the table was making what looked like a bird out of clay, while the woman watched. **

"**Hey Maki, Kiyomi-san.", said the silver haired girl.**

"**Hello Tian Zi-chan.", replied the red head.**

"**Will that explode, Maki?" , Tian Zi asked.**

"**No, no it won't." , she replied, "It's a present for my Chichi."**

**'Wait a minute. If Chichi means Deidara then why is she making a present for him. Didn't he already have a birthday? ', she thought. **

" **Umm, Tia-chan, What are you going to make for your Chichi and Oto-san for Father's Day?", Maki asked.**

" **What the hell is Father's Day?", Tia was puzzled. She had never heard of this day before.**

" **It's a day where you respect your fathers. Nee, Kiyomi-san?", Maki asked the woman sitting beside her.**

"**That's right, Maki-chan", Kiyomi smiled, "I'm sure your Chichi will love your creation." **

"**So you give your fathers a present on this day?", Tian Zi asked, still confused.**

"**Only if you want to. Maybe Kakuzu and Hidan would like a present.", Kiyomi answered.**

" **Do I seriously have to make something?"**

"**Not necessarily, but don't you think that your To-chan and Oto-sama would like it if you made a present for them yourself."**

" **NO…well, maybe, Oto-sama would like that I didn't spend any money, but I don't think they'd want a present."**

"**Well, you never know, maybe they would like a present.", Kiyomi stated.**

"**Yeah, I'm making Oto-san a little puppet and Chichi a clay bird.", Maki announced. **

**Tian Zi rolled her eyes and left the room. She looked up seeing Kakuzu and Hidan heading for the door. She cautiously walked up to them.**

"**Oto-sama, To-chan….um…so what would you what for Father's Day?" , she asked while not looking either one of them in the eyes.**

"**What the hell is Father's Day?", asked Hidan.**

'**Well, I see where she learned that from. As if the was ever any doubt.', thought Kiyomi, overhearing the conversation.**

**Kakuzu gives Tia a look of utter disgust. "Why the hell would you ask such a ridiculous question?"**

"**Kiyomi-san said….", she began. When she saw his expression, she quickly asked, "I-if I could get a present th-that didn't cost any thing would that be okay, Oto-sama?"**

"**It's a stupid holiday, so just put it out of your mind. Let's go Hidan.", he answered. Kakuzu turned to leave and shoot a look of disgust at Kiyomi. **

"**What a jackass. Don't worry Tia, he's always that $ way." Hidan kneeled down next to her. "See ya, Tia…make sure you give Leader hell for me." He grinned widely while patting her on the head.**

"**HIDAN! GET YOUR $ ^*&(%% OUT HERE NOW!"**

**Hidan gets up and yells back, "I'M F$$ COMING!" He slowly walked out the door. **

"**Bye, bye…To-chan." **

"**Tia, you okay?" Kiyomi had walked over to Tian Zi and was now kneeling where Hidan had been.**

"**Do you really think they'd like a present?" , Tian Zi questioned her. Kiyomi was puzzled not sure what to say. **

"**You never know until you try. Would like me to help you make something?"**

"**No. Oto-sama and To-chan wouldn't like some stupid handmade craft.", Tian Zi stated. **

**She walked back to where Maki was working at the table. " Do you hear that Maki? My presents will be better than anything you could make." Tian Zi bolted to her room to get ideas. **

**Maki's expression saddened. "Kiyomi-san, do you think that's true? That my present won't be very good?"**

"**Don't worry Maki-chan, Tia doesn't mean it…I know for a fact that your Chichi and Oto-san will love your presents.", Kiyomi said trying to reassure her. Maki smiled and got back to work. Kiyomi sighed. 'These girls are just about as troublesome as their parents.'**

**Tian Zi was looking around their room, looking for anything that would give her hints as to what they'd like for a gift. She got down and looked under Kakuzu and Hidan's bed and found several old books. She pulled some out and dusted them off. Tian Zi had never seen or heard of these books. She looked again and saw more. Tian Zi guessed that they must belong to her Oto-sama, Kakuzu. She didn't think that her To-chan would be the type to read stuff like this.**

'**Maybe,' she thought to her self, 'maybe Oto-sama would like a book for Father's Day.' Tian Zi sat down and tried to think of where she could get old books for super cheap or free. **

"**Tia-chan , Kiyomi-san says it's time to eat." Tian Zi looked up to see Maki in the doorway. She got up and followed her to the table. The rest of the Akatsuki where already seated at the table including, Maki's parents, Sasori and Deidara, and Itachi (Kiyomi-san's husband). She sat down next to Maki who was sitting beside Deidara.**

"**Nee, Kiyomi-san?", Tian Zi asked, "Where could I find an old ugly book?" Kiyomi looked at Tian Zi confused. Deidara and Konan laughed, while the others looked as dumbfounded as Kiyomi.**

"**I-I don't understand Tia, why are you asking me this?"**

"**I said earlier that I don't want to make some stupid ass present. So I looked around our room and found a bunch of old ugly books. I think they're Oto-sama's ,because I don't think To-chan reads at all.", Tian Zi informed her. The Akatsuki laughed at the fact that Tia admitted that Hidan doesn't read. Even Sasori and Itachi grinned at her comment.**

"**So you want to get a 'old ugly book' as you say for Kakuzu?"**

"**Yes. Oh, and a knife for To-chan."**

'**Yeah, that's all Hidan needs', Kiyomi thought. **

"**So where can I find one?", Tian Zi continued. Kiyomi smiled, Tian Zi rarely took such a passion in anything. **

"**Alright, I'll help you."**

"**Absolutely not Kiyomi! You have things to do here. You do not have the time to play with children." ,stated Pein.**

**He narrowed his eyes. "My decision is final." He got up from the table and went into his room. **

"**Isn't that part of your job around here anyway, Ki-chan. I mean after you cook and clean a little you generally help with the kids, right un?", asked Deidara.**

"**Yes, that's true. Although I'd hate to anger Leader-sama anymore than I already have.", she replied.**

**Tian Zi slapped her hand down on the table. "So your not going to help after all!", she shouted. "You're the one who started this whole stupid thing anyway! That means Maki wins the stupid contest now! Thanks a lot Kiyomi-san, you suck!" Tian Zi began to run out of the room.**

**Kiyomi gently grabbed Tian Zi. "Tia, you didn't let me finish. I don't really want to anger Leader anymore, but I do want to help with you. So I guess I'll have to anger him, don't worry we'll find you an old ugly book for your Oto-sama."**

**Tian Zi's frown disappeared and grinned widely. She threw her arms around Kiyomi. **

"**Thank you! Kiyomi-san you're the best…well after To-chan, that is. Maki-chan the competitions back on! And I'm going to win!" **

"**Competition, un?", questioned Deidara.**

"**You now who Tia is with Maki.", Kiyomi stated, "Guess I need to figure out where we can get an 'old ugly book' from".**

"**Good luck…un", Deidara replied. **

**The next morning Tian Zi ran into Kiyomi and Itachi's room. **

"**Kiyomi-san! Let's go, let's go now!", she shouted. Kiyomi slowly sat up. **

"**Go where, Tia-chan?"**

**Tian Zi looked at Kiyomi as if she had lost her mind. "To find a book of course!" **

"**Book?", she questioned. Itachi sat up besides his wife. "You don't remember promising to help her look for one yesterday?", he questioned Kiyomi.**

"**huh?…Oh, yes, I'm sorry Tia. Let me get ready, ok?"**

"**O…okay", replied Tian Zi. She left their room. 'Kiyomi-san sure is weird.'**

"**What are you going to say to Leader, Kiyomi?", Itachi questioned. **

"**Well..", she began. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."**

"**So, you have something in mind?"**

**Kiyomi just smiled as she finished getting dressed.**

**Kiyomi walked into Pein's office with Tian Zi and Maki at her heels.**

"**Leader-sama.. I noticed that we were out of a few things and I figured I'd better go to the market.", she stated.**

"**Alright. That's fine.", he replied.**

"**Oh, and if it's alright with you, I'm going to take the girls with me. They wanted to help carry things…"**

"**I don't care, just go.", Pein said cutting her off.**

"**Alright, we'll be going now. Come on little ones." **

"**I don't want to buy a book Kiyomi-san.", Tian Zi complained. **

"**I know..", Kiyomi sighed, "But maybe we'll find one that's inexpensive." **

"**I still don't wanna buy one…", Tian Zi grumbled under her breath. **

**Kiyomi lead the girls to a nearby bookstore. The outside of the building was of Victorian design. The paint on the outside was peeling off and there were cracks in the walls. Tian Zi just stared at the building. **

"**Um, Kiyomi…what the hell is that…",she questions. **

"**It's a bookstore Tia-chan.", Maki replied.**

"**Yeah, gee, thanks. I know that, but I don't know why we're at such a dump."**

"**To find a book for your Oto-sama, remember?", Kiyomi stated.**

"**At this dump?", Tian questioned.**

"**Well, let's at least try.", Kiyomi replied. **

"**Okay…if you say so…I guess…"**

**The three of them walked into the bookstore. Inside there were bookshelves that went to the ceiling and each one was crammed with books. **

"**Ah, can I help you ladies?", asked the old shopkeeper.**

"**We're looking for a book, right Tia?"**

**Tian Zi looked at Kiyomi. 'I told here I didn't want to buy one.'**

"**Well, it's supposed to be a father's day present…",Kiyomi continued. Tian Zi began walking around the store. 'If I see a good one I could always steal it.' , she thought.**

"**Oh, Tia-chan! Tia-chan! Come here, quick!", called Maki from the opposite side of the store. Irritated, Tian Zi walked over to where Maki was.**

"**What?" **

**Maki pointed at a book in front of her. It's cover was black and the binding was falling apart, the gold letter's of the title were peeling away.**

"**Konjaku Monogatarishu?", Tian Zi read. 'That sounds boring as hell…but it sounds like something Oto-sama would read'**

"**Ah, your interested in that book, little one?", asked the shopkeeper as Tian Zi began to flip though it.**

"**H-how m-much…?", Tian Zi questioned, her eye twitching. 'It's probably gonna cost a lot.'**

"**Hmmm, for that book. Free of charge.", he replied.**

**Tian Zi's eyes widened. "Y-you sure…"**

"**Yes, you see there was this big man with dark skin and green eyes…", the shopkeeper began. 'Sounds like Oto-sama'**

"**The man had dropped this book", he continued, "I called out to him but he didn't respond. I kept thinking that he'd come back for it. He never did though and that was several years ago."**

"**I can have it than?", Tian Zi questioned not caring for the story, "And it's FREE?"**

"**Yes." **

"**Awesome! Kiyomi-san, I got it! A book for Oto-sama and it didn't cost me a thing.", Tian Zi cheered. Kiyomi smiled at the silver haired girl. **

"**Thank you for the book, sir", Kiyomi said to the shopkeeper.**

"**Not at all.", he replied, "Enjoy the book little one!"**

"**Now, I really do need to get some things from the market, because if I don't, we won't have enough, and you know how much Hidan can eat.", Kiyomi informed them. **

"**Okay", the two little girls replied. They followed Kiyomi though the market, watching her get food and the whole time Tian Zi grinned. She was so happy she wasn't even monitoring what Kiyomi was buying, like Kakuzu had trained her.**

**Once they had bought everything they needed, they started back toward the Akatsuki base. They were going a different route than they had came, so they could avoid any followers. The path they traveled now was dark and narrow. There must have been a battle there once for there were several bodies lying around.**

**Tian Zi stopped and looked at a corpse that was just feet from her. The body had a short blade sticking out of it's chest. The blade was slightly rusted and had a red handle.**

"**Tia-chan?", called Kiyomi.**

**Tian Zi walked over to the body. She bent down and pulled the blade out and then wiped the blood off on her dress. **

"**This is the perfect gift of To-chan!", she declared.**

"**You think so?", Kiyomi asked. Tian Zi nodded her head. She then glanced over at Maki **

**and gave a triumphant grin. **

"**I believe I've won the contest.", she informed the red head, "Because I have both of my Father's Day present's taken care of." Tian Zi began walking down the road again. Kiyomi looked at Maki.**

"**Let's not tell her you had already finished making your presents. Okay?", Kiyomi asked.**

"**Okay!"**

**Tian Zi was waiting as patiently as she could for Kakuzu and Hidan to finish giving they're report. They had arrived earlier that day and where now informing Pein how their mission had gone.**

**Tian Zi was nervous. According to Kiyomi today was Father's Day and she wasn't sure how they were going to respond to her presents. Tian Zi had watched Maki give Sasori and Deidara the gifts she had made for them. She watched their faces light up at the handmade gifts. Tian Zi was surprised to see that even Sasori smiled brightly and warmly at his daughter.**

'**How will Oto-sama and To-chan react? Will they be happy? Like Sasori and Deidara were? Or will they hate the gifts?', she thought.**

"**It would have gone faster if this dumb$$ hadn't gripped about it being too far to walk.", Tian Zi overheard Kakuzu say.**

"**It was NOT my F****** fault!", Hidan argued back. **

**They walked back into their bedroom where Tian Zi was waiting for them. **

"**Hey, Tia! Did you miss me?", Hidan asked her as he picked her up in his arms. Tian Zi smiled and nodded her head.**

"**I did! Lots and lots!", she replied. Hidan grinned. She looked over at Kakuzu. "I missed you too, Oto-sama."**

"**Fine.", Kakuzu answered. Hidan mumbled something under his breath about Kakuzu being an ****.**

" **I have something for you and To-chan…" , she began.**

"**How much is this going to cost me?", Kakuzu sighed. **

"**N-nothing…It was free. I promise.", she informed him.**

"**Well, what is it?", he asked. Hidan put Tian Zi down so she could get the presents. She had wrapped them the day before with old, used wrapping paper she had found in a trash bin. She handed them their gifts. Hidan ripped into his right away. He saw the blade inside and grinned. **

"**F****** amazing Tia!", he shouted. Tian Zi smiled, she was glad her To-chan love it.**

**Kakuzu looked at the gift then back at Tian Zi. "What are these gift's for?", he asked. **

**Tian Zi hid behind Hidan before saying, "There Father's Day presents."**

**Kakuzu scowled, "I thought I told you that it was a pointless holiday."**

"**Y-you did but, I wanted to show you and To-chan that I love you and respect you…"**

"**The h***?", said Hidan, clearly he still didn't understand what was going on.**

**Kakuzu sighed and proceeded to open his present. He looked at the book, his hands slid over the cover. Tian Zi watched him from behind Hidan.**

"**Where did you find this?", Kakuzu asked after awhile.**

"**At an old bookstore. This man gave it to me for free, he had said someone had lost it and that person he was talking about sounded like you.", she answered.**

"**This was mine. I had lost it.", he stated. Inside the book was Kakuzu's name, Tian Zi hadn't seen it before. "Come here Tian Zi." **

**Tian Zi carefully walked over to him. He pulled her up into his lap and bent down toward her. He whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "Thank you."**

"**Hey! What did you f****** say?", Hidan asked curious. **

"**None of your business. If it was meant for you too hear I would have said it out loud."**

**Tian Zi smiled, she was glad that Kakuzu like the gift. She got down from his lap and left them to fight alone. She walked over to Kiyomi who was curled up on the couch next to Itachi. Tian Zi stopped next to Maki on her way there and stuck her tongue out at her. Sasori and Deidara both shot glares at Tian Zi, but she didn't care. 'I won' , she thought.**

"**Kiyomi-san.."**

"**Yes, Tia-chan?"**

"**Thanks!"**


End file.
